


Unexpected Event 2

by Ramen_lover



Series: Unexpected Gift [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Harry and Voldemort have a secret Love Child, M/M, No Beta, What Was I Thinking?, harry is rich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramen_lover/pseuds/Ramen_lover
Summary: What happens when Voldemort and Harry Potter have a child together and don’t tell anyone cause they themselves are unaware of it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Unexpected Gift [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082399
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77





	Unexpected Event 2

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what I’m doing I just wrote this for fun. I hope there are fewer errors in this work compared to the previous ones.

His full name is Leonis Sirius Potter-Black, not Leonis Hadrian Freeman or even Leonis Orban but something else entirely.

That is acceptable, it’s not so bad no but it begins to get worse.

Infinitely so.

One would think that his sweet mother who looks like he can’t even hurt a fly is probably some bastard child of the Potter and Black household but that’s not the case. His mother is The Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived or who’s been presumed dead or missing or worse abducted by death eaters.

That Harry Potter is his mother. But the thing is his mother looks nothing like Harry Potter. His mother looks beautiful, jovial, pretty fluttering butterfly whereas; Harry Potter looks thin, gangly, teenager with untamable hair and horrid dressing sense.

Okay maybe he’s exaggerating but the only photo he’s seen of Harry Potter is from the trial when his wand was snapped so the haunted look was to be expected.

Either his mother did a shady ritual or the parchment is wrong or his mother is the real Harry Potter and that one was a fake. But let’s bet on the parchment being right for a second because blood, does not lie.

Now how is it that nobody has found them? His mother is not a subtle wizard even if he’s removed himself from wizarding Britain.

Are they even looking? Maybe not, cause how many people wouldn’t notice that his mother killed some budding dark lord, and yes Leonis had said that his mother looks like he’s incapable of hurting a fly but that does not mean that he’s not hurting those flies. The man was stupid enough to hurt Mother's pack and alpha, he had it coming.

Despite the guy not being Voldemort level of a budding dark lord (back when Voldemort must’ve been a budding dark lord), but he was getting famous. Guess people don’t really care much about some useless dark wizard who was gaining a name for himself, they’re just happy that the guy is gone or disappeared into the shadows. Or too smart to mourn a usurper in public.

But honestly, the wizarding world is beyond pathetic, if this had happened in the muggle world, they’d been on the case till they dug the man’s cold dead corpse along with all his descendants and ascendants. But evidently, the wizarding world leaves much to be sought after.

Onto more important thing though, does Voldemort know that his mother is actually living a very carefree life in some tiny cottage in France? Well, he hopes not. He really likes the cottage and his life and France.

Does wizarding Britain even care enough to find Harry Potter? Again, probably not, how difficult could it have been to find The-Boy-Who-Lived. But then they did leave him wandless and educated less. They must’ve thought where would a teenager with no education run to. Evidently to a faraway place where nobody can find him. And his mother thrived away from those who were seeking to use him.

It makes sense that his mother pursued the muggle method of education after that fiasco.

Well, at least this explains the money that his mother on occasion has no control dishing out. He’s filthy rich. Actually, just knowing that his mother inherited the Black vault makes him think his mother is not much of a spender. And once Leonis was worried about what they’ll do if they run out of money. Not that his mother is not deft and ruthless in business. Apparently, since the death of Arcturus Black III, his mother is the most proficient wizard while doing business (guess muggles degrees are useful).

\- it also had something to do with how helpless he felt in his early years while living in a boot cupboard (But wait a second did the savior of Wizarding Britain truly live in a boot cupboard. How even…) relying on what little money his parents had left in his school vault and possibly not knowing enough about the wizarding world and being shoved into it while being called a savior. -

Well, it’s a good thing his mother left that god-forsaken island, they don’t really deserve a savior with all his mother has been through or more as they put him through.

But now Leonis is sure that he won’t be able to help to go to wizarding Britain. Which his mother has been vehemently against and now Leonis can understand why. Who’d want to send their son to a place where they’ve literally escaped from. Also, he needs to see the dark lord himself, he has an unexplainable urge to lay his eyes on his….. sperm donor.

*

Maybe it’s better than his mother had given him away to the Orban family. In hindsight, they weren’t terrible parents they just didn’t understand him as his mother had. Honestly, if Leonis had gone through what his mother had been going through then he would’ve killed his own child no questions asked. He can’t believe he was a little shit to his mother all those years ago for giving him to a nice family. Perhaps too nice a family, after they couldn’t handle the dark proclivities he had. He still remembers when he revived the rat Mrs. Orban screeched bloody murder and Mr. Orban almost had a heart attack that was the last, he saw of that pretty little vineyard.

Good times.

Well, all things aside he actually came here to figure out who his father is.

*

Leonis Potter-Black promptly chokes on this lovely tea that the goblins have provided him with, yes, he’s not proud of that and he’s had extensive training in occlumency to never display his emotions on his face. His shields are impenetrable it would put anyone to shame but after having a coughing fit, he tests the piece of parchment of his inheritances with various spells that’ll tell him whether it’s a glamor or some elaborate scheme by someone or maybe it’s a prank.

Yes, it must be one of those.

It has to be right?

This is just too much.

This possibly cannot be true.

His father is The Lord Voldemort a.k.a Tom Marvolo Riddle. (And wait a minute is that an anagram, how creative and childish at the same time.)

Of course, his mother had probably lied about sleeping with some filthy muggle because this is way worse.

Oh, Merlin, this is so much worse. How could his mother do this? Or maybe this is the reason that his mother ran away.

Did he fall in love?

Or was he betrayed? (Hilarious, betrayed by the dark lord.)

Or worse was his mother raped? (So, the dark lord is essentially a pedophile and a rapist.)

Leonis goes through multiple emotions there’s confusion then there was hurt and mostly anger. Though he’s not sure where the anger is directed somewhat at himself for never understanding what his mother surely went through in his teenage years, then he himself was a baby. And he loves his mother more than anything in the world now, even if the first few years after he was back were difficult, there was immense satisfaction to be gained when his mother would coddle him despite him being a problem child. (And that’s an understatement but semantics)

The idea that he may have been a product of rape is extremely unsettling, but his mother has never given such indications there’s never been any hate directed against Leonis or his existence, his mother has never even tried to be rid of him after the initial attempt when he was a baby.

Leonis needs to know whether he needs to hunt down his sperm donor (Yes, he just called the dark lord a sperm donor because there’s no way in hell he will call that man his father) for raping his mother. But he also knows his mother will not allow him to leave for Britain what with the dark lord ruling wizarding Britain.

*

Maybe he should just obliviate himself and be done with it. Yes, that sounds like a terrific idea. No first he should obliviate the goblin whose presence he had all but forgotten about or have him draw a blood oath contract. Yes, that’s a much better idea. No time to panic got to think straight.

Leonis knows he’s panicking despite the fact that he just told himself not to, but can anyone blame him.

He probably needs more training in occlumency. Just in case.

His father is Lord Voldemort, the most terrible and fearsome and cruel Dark Lord seen in centuries (which he thinks is an exaggeration the dark lord doesn’t have nearly the death count to be all that fearsome or terrible).

It would be so much easier to kill the goblin but then does he really need the goblin nation as an enemy.

Leonis sighs for the n-th time and wonders. How did this even happen? The dark lord of all the people.

He needs to talk to his mother.

Like right now.

*

After threatening or more like pleading and offering gold and some more torture eulogies to a bloodthirsty goblin which perhaps only worked because of the names of his parents (Perhaps he should try getting his way one of these days by saying he’s Lord Voldemort’s son, that’ll be hilarious). They enter a blood oath contract and he also obliviates the goblin.

*

He needs to go home now, forget the inheritance test. Although one good thing came out of his parents sleeping together. He has access to all the Pervell vaults, which have a lot of books on old magic.

He’s the last descendant of the noblest and ancient house of Peverell, this is excluding the house he’ll inherit from his parents if they don’t have any other children.

He doubts they’ll be having any other, together at least his mother has given no indications that he’s into the dark lord (but he’s certainly into a lot of other dark shady men), well and the dark lord did kill his parents long ago so it’s a safe bet that his mother won't sleep with the dark lord again.

And if his theory about them being secretly in love is true then Leonis like the good son he is will remind his mother that he was left alone, pregnant as a teenager, and without a wand. Hopefully, that will be enough to deter their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading comments are appreciated.  
> You don't gotta like it if you don't like it.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> What am I saying please like my work.


End file.
